Broken Respawn
by Laurho
Summary: Zara woke up in a strangely familiar town. What happens when she finds out she's stuck inside one of her cherished video games? One-Shot. Although may continue on. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So, I'm not much of a writer... at all, and one day i got bored, so after reading hours of fanfictions, I decided to try a one shot. Who knows, maybe I'll make it continue. I have a plot line in mind, I just don't know how to write it. Haha. _

* * *

I turned to feel something cold and hard underneath me. Groaning, I pushed myself up on my knees. Glancing around, I could tell, that I wasn't on any street I had ever seen. Although, there was a weird… Familiarity, in the people I could see strolling up and down the streets. 'Where have I seen this before?' I thought to myself, while chuckling darkly. Suddenly gunshots erupted from a large sea of purple. People were running any way that physics allowed them to, and the shooting men, were angrily gunning down anyone in yellow, green, or red.

"What the…" I said aloud, but my voice caught in my throat as a man approached me, gun waving.

"Haha, you damn Brotherhood should have run when you had the chance…!"

The man had stopped in front of me, his expression was cold, but unreadable, of course, it didn't help that he was wearing tinted glasses.

"Brotherhood…? I don't understand!" I tripped over my words as he drew his gun closer to me.

"Playing dumb isn't going to change anything, you stupid whore."

Tears stung at my eyes, as I looked pleadingly up at the man. He had hard Asian features, and spiky black hair. 'Did he think I was a 'brotherhood' because of my red polo?' I swiftly glanced down at it, before shaking my head and looking back up at him.

"Please! I really don't know what you'r-" I cut myself off. I did know, it came hurling back at me as I stared at this man. He was Johnny Gat, ferocious killer in the Saints row series, and the brotherhood was a gang from the second game…but what was I doing in Stilwater. This place doesn't even exist!

I was pulled out of my thoughts by hands grabbing on my collar and thrusting me against a brick wall behind me. I gasped and grabbed his hands, while trying to reach the ground with my feet.

"Listen, you Brotherhood fucks killed one of our good Lieutenants..., so don't think we will just let you get away with that." He growled. His face was inches from mine, and I started to panic, it was obvious that I was screwed. Suddenly, a gentle British accent came from behind Johnny.

"Come on Gat, I think we finally finished all the remainders, anyone else will just drop their flags."

The Boss came sidling up next to Gat, and stared me down with uninterested eyes. Gat just sneered and dropped me to the ground. I glanced up at them, and saw him cock his gun. I didn't know what else to do.

"Johnny…" He raised an eyebrow at me, and after a beat, I kicked at his knee's causing him to cry out in pain and fall. 'Haha, good think you got shot in the knee, old man.' My victory though, was short-lived, because as soon I got to my feet and began running, a gunshot echoed throughout the street, followed by a sharp impact in my thigh. I couldn't help but fall, and tumble into some nearby trash cans. 'Oh this is just great…' I thought, whilst picking trash out of my long hair. The boss came walking up to me, pistol in hand, and bent down in front of me. He just stared at me, before smirking.

"You don't have any tattoos. Don't suppose you know anything about trucks do you?"

I glanced up at him, before putting a hand, to my now, profusely bleeding wound.

"If you count knowing the colors of trucks, then, yeah, I guess."

He snorted at that, before glancing down the road. Following his gaze, I saw a very angry Johnny Gat, limping towards us. I began trying to crawl backwards, but before I could even get a foot, a sharp pain ran through my body from the hole in my thigh. I grit my teeth, and swore.

"Is there a reason this bitch is still breathing!?"

I pushed myself up on my elbows, and glared at Gat. The boss just sighed, and stood up.

"She wasn't lying Johnny. I don't think she's In the brotherhood, she just has really bad timing."

"Bullshit! She kicked me!"

The boss sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well you were holding her at gunpoint, and attempting to kill her for something she didn't do…not to mention you shot her afterwards."

Gat just shrugged, before holstering his pistol.

"Well, she was wearing red, what can I say." He said this with a slight smile, before offering a hand to me. I just stared at his hand, afraid of, not only putting weight on my leg, but also him. Gat frowned, before kneeling down.

"I'm not gonna bite, Kiddo." I just smiled lightly, before glancing at my leg. My hand was now covered in blood, something, I really wasn't used to. At all.

"Come on" Gat said quietly before grabbing under my arms and gently pulling me off the ground. I was led by him, and the boss to their car, where I sat in the back while, they drove back to their hideout. 'Their hideout was the Purgatory… right? And… the main people I know about, are the boss, Gat, Shaundi, Peirce, and Carlos… but I'm guessing by what Gat said, he already died.' I sighed angrily, put my head against the window. 'What the hell is going on.'

After Gat had stitched and bandaged my leg, he showed me to one of the empty hotel rooms that they had underneath the purgatory. I had quietly thanked him, before sitting on my bed, head in my hands. I thought about telling them. Telling them that i didn't belong here, but I didn't know how. Sighing, I got up and limped upstairs, to where many saints where celebrating the fall of the Brotherhood. I found an empty seat at the bar, and sat down.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking sweetheart?"

I turned around to see Shaundi, holding a blunt, and smiling. I just shrugged and motioned my hand, to show that I wasn't planning on it. She frowned at me, before leaning against the bar.

"How old are you anyway?"

Smirking, I glanced up at her.

"Seventeen."

She nodded silently, and paused before continuing.

"What are you doing here…? I can't help but notice… that you just don't seem like the gang type."

I snorted, and glanced back across the room, where I saw the boss, Pierce, and Gat all sitting around laughing. Unintentionally, I had caught Gat's eye, and quickly shifted my gaze.

"Well… I'm not quite sure honestly, I don't know how I got here, or what I'm doing… I just woke up on the street, and then got attack by Johnny."

She had smiled at that.

"Gee, you kids dabble in drugs earlier and earlier." She said, and walked away to join a few people in body shots.

I frowned. She thought I blacked out because of drugs? I was at home a few hours ago, where Stilwater was just a fictional place in a video game, and she and the others were characters within the game!

"Something on your mind?"

I turned to see Johnny walking towards me. I just shrugged again, and played with my necklace.

"Don't suppose you're interested in rolling with us…"

I looked up at him in disbelief, he was looking at me over his beer.

"I didn't think I'd be allowed to." He just smirked at me.

"Sure! You parents might not approve though,"

My smile vanished when he said that. Would I ever see them again...? Well, actually, I could care less now, as I was still pissed at my mom…but still… Would I even get out of this city alive? Hell, I'd already been shot.

"Well… it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

He had a serious expression, as he nodded and turned towards the crowd of saints.

"Well then." He paused briefly to look over my appearance. Wrinkled red polo, with bloody skinny jeans, and Nike shoes, to go along with my long, and curly black hair.

"Might want to get some purple on you."

* * *

_So there you go! An.. odd little story. I do realize that people may be a little out of their character, but whatever. Haha. Hope you enjoyed it. I have more written, but I'm waiting to see what happens. _

_:D _


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh hey, look a new chapter. Oh wait.. wrong story. Haha. Oh well. This pretty much acts like sort of a filler. Jussayin'. Don't kill me. _

* * *

I walked down the stairs in jean shorts with a black tank top. My hair now sported new dark purple highlights, which blended into my natural blackish color. Johnny said I could either get a tattoo or that, so naturally I picked the hair, since, I'm not quite sure that my father would approve of some 'gang-banger styled' tattoo. The hide out was mostly deserted, seeing as there was a party at one of the guys houses. Only having been in the saints for a few days, I wasn't invited. I was kind of glad though, since I wasn't really much of a social person. Only a low level saint with two of his friends occupied to bar, drinking everything in sight. Sighing, I quickly sat on the stairs, shooting glares at the people, who were now getting extremely rowdy at the bar. Just overhearing them was nauseating…actually…everything about the drunken fools was nauseating…

"Hey Honey Bun, You want some of my creamy topping?"

The room erupted in laughter, as I stood up, and moved swiftly to go to my room. However, one of the men decided he had other plans.

"Oh wait…w-wait up baby." He easily slid his arm around me and pushed me against the bar, moving closer and trying to kiss me.

"Get off of me you stupid dildo!"

Acting on impulse, I grabbed his neck and swiftly kneed him in the gut, as soon as he backed up, I grabbed his face, and collided my forehead into his nose. Normally, I wouldn't have stood a chance against a man like that, but I mean, come on, it's not really that hard when said assaulter is trashed.

"Hey! HEY!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up to see the Boss staring down at us bewildered. 'oh shit…' glancing down at the man who had assaulted me, I noticed he was bleeding while backing into his friends arms. He glanced up at me angrily and mouthed something to me. I wasn't too good at reading lips… but it didn't look very friendly. The boss bent to look at the man before standing back up and not very pleasantly grabbing my arm and leading me out of the room. Drunken laughter stalked out from behind us, as I gave them the finger discreetly. The boss angrily pushed me into his office, where Gat was sitting with his feet up on the desk. He closed the door, and leaned back on the desk, basically blocking Gat from view.

"What in the bloody fucking hell where you doing? You can't just beat the shit out of my gang!"

My own anger festered inside me as I stared at the boss.

"That fucker was touching me!"

"He was drunk…?"

"And that's my fucking fault? Maybe if he didn't fucking drink he wouldn't have this problem."

I had taken a few steps forward, while pointing an accusing finger at the boss. Gat had stepped out from behind the desk, to stare at both of us in turn.

The boss just rolled his eyes.

"So what…? You think that every drunken fool should get head-butted?"

Scowling, I crossed my arms.

"Now that you mention it, that's a great idea."

The boss stood up, clearly offended, and walked up to me.

"Listen here, you little brat. You've been here for no more than three days, and I'm already sick of you. Give me one reason why I shouldn't drop you off in Ronin territory, and watch as they kick the living shit out of you."

Gat, clearly hearing enough, stepped between us.

"Boss, Come on, it's really not her fault if someone tries to be an idiot around her."

"Fine… You can watch her. But if she cause's any other shit, she's gone. You hear me…?"

Gat only nodded, before the boss left the room heatedly. Practically fuming, I attempted to leave after him, only to have Gat stop me.

"I don't need a babysitter, Johnny."

"Shit, you think I don't know that? Listen, just… try to stay out of trouble?"

"Whatever…"

He gripped my arm slightly tighter, while sighing.

"Zara… I'm serious."

I nodded, and pulled my arm from his grip, before exiting the room.

* * *

Two hours later found me walking alone throughout the hallways of the Purgatory.

"I need to get out of this place… I need to go home… I want to leave…"

I continued pacing around, while repeating myself lowly. A low rumble of music drifted through the walls, signaling a mini party taking place upstairs. I turned to make my way upstairs, when a familiar face greeted me from one of the room's doorframes. Staring at the man coldly, I tried to ignore his knowing smile, while brushing past him.

"You're going to pay. Just you wait…"

"Excuse me?" I turned to him, only to see the man from earlier laughing, while rubbing the bandage on his nose.

"I'm sure you heard me. It's actually funny. I could hear you getting yelled at from the bar… Seems the boss favors me, over you."

Glaring through narrowed eyes, I practically snorted with a laugh.

"Only reason he cares about you, is because you can serve as his human shield, should a situation arise. You know it's true."

When he didn't respond, I smirked and winked at him, before walking up the stairs.

* * *

_Well lookie here. We got 'Family' feuds starting already! Poor Boss, probably never had to deal with teenagers before. _

_"I don't need a Babysitter"- See what i did there? No? Then go play the first game. ._


	3. Chapter 3

_An eight year old girl walked up her driveway, with a semi-unconscious woman in her arms, as the rain fell from the sky. Lightning lit up the scenery, as the girl finally dropped the woman with an annoyed grunt._

"_Come on mom… I can't carry you all the way to your room!" _

_When the woman only flung her hand out to her daughter, the girl sighed, and sat up against her house. Rain dripped itself down the girl's face, and mixed with the tears that were steadily streaming there as well. Suddenly the scene changed to show the same girl, only now 13 searching under the kitchen cabinets, and drawers. She paused as she heard someone walking, but finally grabbed something underneath a bag as the walking stopped. Looking around, she opened the bottle and smelled the top. The strong smell of vodka reached her nose as she turned away and sighed. Standing up, she swiftly poured the remaining contents down the drain. The scene once again changed to show the girl, now 16, standing by a window, staring outside at the snow. She was constantly looking at the clock, before continuing to stare outside. 7:27pm, was 4 hours after her mother had wondered off while drunk after being told off. Four hours of wandering around the city, when it was below freezing out. The scene changed for the final time, to show a woman stumbling around in the dark, hand around a covered bottle. She mumbled to herself, before stopping and staring at the clouds. She found them so interesting that she never heard the horn. _

* * *

Sitting up suddenly, I gasped while shuddering with the cold sweat that had broken across my skin. Shaking the nightmare from my head, I glanced around, and noticed that I must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. It's not like I was the only one though, people were scattered everywhere, including Johnny, who had himself sprawled out completely on the couch across from me. I laughed silently, trying not to wake any of the sleeping men. 'Some party _they_ must have had last night.' I thought bitterly. Yawning, I got up and picked my way out to the stairs, before jogging up them and out the door. The wind blew coolly against my face, as I stepped outside. The sun shined brightly against the parking lot, and reflected equally as bright off the surrounding puddles. 'Well ain't that just beautiful…' I thought with a sigh. I guess it wouldn't hurt to jog around the neighborhood this morning. Quickly glancing down at my appearance, I nodded in approval, as I started to run. Halfway through my jog, I had passed many people, almost all of them sparing me an odd glance. As I turned a corner, I met eyes with a police officer, who stared me down until I stopped. Glaring back at the man, I motioned with my body as if to say 'what the hell man?'. The cop grimaced and turned the other way, but still kept an eye open in my direction. Jesus Christ… god forbid you wear purple in this town. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and decided that I should head back. Walking into the parking lot, I noticed the surrounding area was still peaceful and quiet, until the low hum of an engine cut through the air, as a purple sports car flew around the corner next to the Purgatory, and pulled into the garage. With an eyebrow raised, I watched as the Boss smugly walked out of the garage, and towards me.

"What's got you so happy…?" The boss merely smiled, shrugged and walked inside. I narrowed my eyes, and decided to follow him, since I've never seen him so giddy. As soon as we stepped foot into the main room, the boss instantly grabbed the remote and switched on the television. A breaking news story was beginning and Jane Valderama was reporting something about a tragedy in a Monster truck rally.

"Damn Boss, are you sure killing Maero's girlfriend was the right way to go with this?"

I glanced over at Johnny as I heard his voice, only to stop myself.

"You killed Maero's girlfriend?" Both the Boss, and Johnny turned to stare at me.

"Yes… to both of you…" The boss spat at me.

"Why did you kill _her_? Isn't it Maero you should be killing?" Gat gave me a look that clearly told me to stop, as the Boss turned fully to glare at me.

"You better watch it, Zara. It was her fault we lost Carlos. The bitch got what she deserved." Before I could argue any further, he gestured to Pierce and Shaundi for them to follow him, and retreated up to his office. Glancing back at the screen, I could see a very large man who I recognized to be Mauro, bending over the trunk which held Jessica, and in that moment the camera zoomed inside the trunk.

"Oh my god. That's disgusting! No wonder all those people were staring at me this morning…" Johnny chuckled at my sudden outburst, before shaking his head.

"Sometimes that man needs to think things out a bit… I mean hell, I know I'm not one to talk… but this can't be good…"

I only nodded, and turned fully away from the screen. When I played Saints Row, killing Jessica, was like, my pride and joy, but seeing it in real life… It was scary, all of the blood that was spilled, was now real blood, and every stupid thing that the boss decides to do could put me in danger…

"You okay, Kiddo?"

Gat's voice startled me out of my thoughts, but I didn't answer right away.

"Zara…?"

"Yeah… sorry I was just thinking…"

He nodded, but didn't look fully convinced. I sighed and decided to try and distract him from thinking about it.

"Listen, I don't mean to come off in the wrong way…but uh, here I am, in the Saints without a weapon of any sort. I don't think that's very smart."

I emphasized each part and used my hands quite a lot while explaining to him. Johnny laughed, and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"Too right you are, what do you say we go get you a few things, and then we'll stop by my house for dinner. I'm sure Eesh won't mind, she doesn't get out much." He smirked and began walking, before he stopped and quickly turned around.

"Oh yeah, my bad. Aisha is my girl, I almost forgot you're new around here." He smirked again, before heading back outside, with me trailing right behind while rolling my eyes.

* * *

Now, I'm not quite sure if I've actually ever seen a small kid inside a candy shop before, but the way Gat was looking around the gun store, was probably the closest thing to it. As soon as we walked in, a large smirk formed itself on his face, as he turned and admired all of the 'beautiful' creations around him.

"Oh it doesn't get any better than this."

"Yeah… this is uh… fantastic?" I tried to seem as though I was sharing his excitement, but I'm pretty sure he could see right through it.

"Right… anyway. You're too small to be packing anything big, so might I suggest dual pistols and a combat knife?"

I smiled and glanced towards the knives in the case, coming across many different shapes and sizes. I just shrugged and turned to him.

"I guess? I don't really know. Anything that'll kill I suppose."

"Yeah. Hell, do you even know how to shoot?"

Laughing, I tried to look innocent.

"What? A good little teenage girl like me, Shoot a gun!? Nooooo. Never."

I said this with a small wink, before returning my look to its normal serious one.

"Smart ass. For that you can wait in the car." Gat said to me with a counter wink of his own.

Sighing, I walked back to the car, but stopped as I felt someone staring at me. Across the road a man dressed in Brotherhood red, stared at me, before smiling and winking at me. Taken aback, I quickly looked behind me to make sure he was looking at me, and when I confirmed he was, I sent a curious glance his way. The mysterious man smirked and turned to walk down the road, but not before waving towards me.

'Well… that was odd' I couldn't help but think. Something about him was familiar though… and it was going to seriously bother me until I figured out what it was. In fact, I had half a mind to go chase after the man right now, but that would probably end in the worst possible way, ever.

"Ready to go?"

I jumped about a foot in the hair, as Gat came strolling up next to me, while handing over my newest weapons.

"Yeah…"

He raised an eyebrow and looked towards the building where my eyes were glued.

"Uh… 'You fucking high today or something? I mean, I know Shaundi has that shit somewhere…"

I narrowed my eyes and turned towards him, half expecting him to have his signature smirk, but was extremely surprised to see him staring at me totally serious.

"No Gat, I'm not fucking high… I'm uh… just nervous about meeting new people?" The lie rolled off my tongue with a slight push, as he then rolled his eyes and got into the car. As I climbed into the car, I quickly stole a glance back to where the man walked off. I was starting to think of anyone in the game that the mysterious man could have been, but unfortunately I was coming up short. The car suddenly slammed forward as something rammed the back of our vehicle, causing me to smash my face against the dash, rather unpleasantly.

"Jesus fucking shit, that hurt!" I spat angrily, as I put a hand to my nose.

I saw Gat's eyes turn towards me with concern, before catching something in the rearview mirror.

"Well shit, I knew boss's plan would come back and fuck us like this." Spinning in my seat, I saw two red trucks gaining on either side of us. Passengers leaned out of both sides and began to open fire on us.

"Fuck Zara! Make yourself useful and use that stuff!" My eyes widened as I stared down at my dual pistols. Was this a bad time to admit that I had lied to him about shooting a gun before? As the car jolted forwards again, I decided I was going to learn right now. Quickly rolling down the window, I carefully leaned out and took a deep breath.

'Alright,… here goes nothing.' I thought as I switched off the safety of my pistols. Targeting the tires, I waiting until my hand was steadily hovering over the black rubber. After a few seconds I squeezed off four rounds.

"Damnit!" I mentally slapped myself as all four bullets went nowhere near the tires. Sighing, I shook my head, just said fuck it, and emptied my clip into random parts of the car that were actually big enough to hit.

"Zara… What in the literal hell are you doing?" Growing agitated, I shoved my face back into the car, while reloading and glared at him.

"Fuck. You. It's hard enough shooting moving vehicles, I don't need your shit too. "

He chuckled lightly, before glaring at me back.

"Then hit something that will actually do damage. "

Rolling my eyes, I pulled a face, before blindly sticking my hand out the window, and pulled the trigger until I heard it click. I was actually extremely shocked when I heard a tire screech and looked around to see the first car wipe out the second one. 'Well damn… I'm a better aim if I don't actually aim.' I thought with a chuckle. Johnny just sighed irritably, and pulled his gun back from outside the window. Oh... When did he pull that out? Here I thought I actually hit something. Sighing, I unconsciously rubbed my nose, as we continued to drive to his and Aisha's house. After stealing a glance towards Gat, I just decided not to say anything about my severely lacking gun skills.

* * *

_(A/N)- So out comes a bit of history, that explains why she gets so defensive over drinking. Who would have thought. I hope I corrected most of my mistakes, although knowing me, I probably missed a bunch. _


End file.
